Before the Battle
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: The Head of Torchwood Three Captain Jack Harkness and an archivist from Torchwood One Ianto Jones enjoy a date in London before the battle. Slash. Janto. Set pre-Torchwood and between DW S2 Ep8&9 and Ep 12&13. Written for jantocam challenge 2


**Title:** Before the Battle

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Rating:** NC-17

**Character/Pairing:** Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness

**Summary: **The Head of Torchwood Three Captain Jack Harkness and an archivist from Torchwood One Ianto Jones enjoy a date in London before the battle. Set pre-Torchwood, after Series 2 Episodes 8 and 9 of Doctor Who and before Series 2 Episodes 12 and 13 of Doctor Who.

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood and Doctor Who spoilers for S2 E8, 9, 12, & 13.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who they belong to the BBC.

**AN:** Written for the Jantocam challenge.

**AN2: **This fits into a fic series that I'm in the process of writing/planning out called Parallel Torchwoods Parallel Lives. Although it probably won't be posted until late March/ early April.

I left the small flat that I was renting, locking it behind me, it wasn't far from where I was meeting him, but it was still quite the walk. I'd been seeing him for a few weeks now, and we were actually going out on a proper date, one that was planned properly and everything. That wasn't to say that our previous dates had been unplanned, because they had been, just not to the same level as detail as this one, or so I had been told. I wasn't actually sure what this date would encompass, I had just been given a date, a time and a place to meet him, and the enigmatic captain would take me wherever it was that he had arranged for us to go. It was a bit like a blind date, but instead of not knowing who you were going with, you didn't know where you were going.

If I had been a girl I probably wouldn't have been able to contain myself and would have given out a very loud scream at the very idea before rushing off to tell my friends. I am not a girl, so I didn't scream, I did wish however to tell my friends or rather my friend, Lisa. I knew Lisa would be happy for me, she had been trying to fix me up for ages, but due to my position it had been hard. Unfortunately Lisa had not come on this mission, as one archivist was really enough, why send a few underlings when the head of the department himself was going. And it wasn't something that I could really speak to Mickey, no Samuel, about it, not only because we don't know each other very well, but because Yvonne Hartman was unaware that two of her newer hires knew each other, and we don't want to draw any suspicion to ourselves. So nobody knew that I had a date with the mysterious Captain of Torchwood three, or that I had been seeing him for a few weeks, something that I was glad to keep hidden, after all Yvonne Hartman's view of three at its leader were well known.

I walked quickly, making a quick stop on the way to get a coffee from one of the few places whose coffee was drinkable, before continuing on towards the fountain by Tower Bridge. I was glad that I had decided against casual ware, not that I had many casual clothes with me, all the casual clothes I own are for next season. I saw Jack sat on the fountain, he'd made an effort and had come this time without his greatcoat, although I'm sure he brought it with him to London, and was wearing a blue suit and holding a rose. I walked round to great him, smiling at him as he looked up at me with that dazzling grin. I held out my hand to him to help him up, only for him to place the rose in it, it was a lovely gesture, but unfortunately I had nowhere to put it, my hair certainly wasn't long enough to hold it.

I thanked him, placing it in my other hand and binning what was left of my coffee before asking where we were going. I was pleasantly surprised when he said that he was taking me to see a show, it hadn't been what I was expecting, but first we were going for dinner. He took me to a nice little place by the Thames, somewhere that I had never been before, and it was an area that I frequented in my own world, we obviously don't have one, I wonder what choices were made that meant that we didn't. Dinner was nice, we made idle chitchat, not getting into anything heavy, and definitely not discussing work, something I was immensely grateful for. That conversation could go many ways and although forewarned is forearmed I didn't want the Captain to have to lock me up if I admitted I was from another world and had gained employment within the Torchwood Institute using less than legal measures, to stop a cyberman invasion.

I enjoyed the show he took me to see; Chicago, even though I had seen it before, or rather my worlds version; Manhattan. Before we had even left the theatre we knew that he would be joining me back at my flat, and I knew that we would know each other a lot better by morning. I couldn't help but feel glad that Mickey and I had decided to lease different flats at different ends of the city so as not to arouse suspicion, and that I wouldn't have to explain bringing someone home. Leaving the theatre we walked to my flat, enjoying each others company and the evening.

Once back at my flat I couldn't believe how quickly things progressed, we hadn't been in the flat long before we were both stripped bare, and laying on my huge bed. I could feel his hands on me, stroking, touching, exploring, something that I certainly wasn't going to stop, I had known that this was coming, I wouldn't have stocked up on lube or condoms if I hadn't, I was here for work and not pleasure after all. I could feel the energy between us as we got more involved with each other and I knew that we were reaching the point of no return, not something I really cared about. I reached into a drawer at my bedside, throwing the box of condoms at Jack while I began to lube myself up for him.

My fingers in my arse were soon joined by his as he pulled me into a bruising kiss as he tried to steal all the air from my lungs. The evening spiralled from there into a night of hedonistic pleasure that left us both sore and sticky, and definitely sated. I had thought that maybe the next morning would be awkward, but no such thing occurred. I woke first, taking a quick shower, before waking Jack, knowing that he had to drive back to Cardiff and I had to get to the Tower. Our goodbye was a long kiss on my doorstep as we were leaving, and Jack promising that we'd meet up in the next week. Neither of us knowing that it was not to be or that things would change only later that day; the army of ghosts rising up and people having to take up arms to survive.


End file.
